Silver and Red
by GilboBaggins
Summary: Ron Weasley is sorted into Slytherin. As two sides fight it out, he has doubts about where he stands in all the mess, what action will he take ? What will the consequences be?
1. Chapter 1

Silver and Red

Chapter one: A sorting surprise

"Potter, Harry"

Ron watched Harry walk nervously up to the sorting stool and place the Sorting hat on his head. Crossing his fingers and wishing Harry would be placed in Gryffindor, he waited for the Sorting hat to bellow out the name of the house dedicated to the Brave and noble, a house where his ancestors and forefathers have been placed for many generations. Ron grew up wishing to be a Brave and Noble knight defending those who could not defend themselves, Fantasising and playing with his younger sister Ginny about him being a knight. Ron so desperately wanted to be a Gryffindor achieving great things in the name of the house. Suddenly Ron was snapped out of his reverie when the Sorting hat boomed "GRYFFINDOR".

Harry Potter walked to the Gryffindor table with an applause to burst your eardrums. Not that Ron could complain as he was one of the most enthusiastic kids to celebrate his sorting. Fred and George shouted, "we got Potter, we got Potter," a grin engulfed his face at the Twins antics.

The sorting continued with Malfoy going to Slytherin, which was to no one's surprise, and then after a long wait McGonagall finally called out "Weasley, Ronald"

Ron nervously approached the stool, focusing only on the Sorting hat and blocking out the rest of the students, Grabbing the Sorting hat to the hats annoyance, placing it on his head.

'Ah another Weasley eh? Very similar to your brothers, plenty of courage and loyalty that would make you suited to Gryffindor', Ron could feel himself shaking, this was it! He would follow his family by being sorted to the noble house of Gryffindor.

'Yet…' Ron's heart sank, worried what that the blasted hat might say next, 'you are different to your brothers, with hopes and dreams to outmatch any of your brothers had before you, I see you wish to be better than them, and accomplish things that they will never be able to do' Ron internally panicked, that sounded too Slytherin to him, Without helping it he shuddered at the thought of being placed along with all the Snakes, when he should be a Lion. 'There is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin boy, many great Wizards and witches have been placed in that house, with the Greatest being Merlin, who achieved miraculous things without turning to the dark arts to achieve his aims. Your view of the house has been tainted by the one-sided views of your family', Ron did have to admit that his brothers kept going on about how awful Slytherin is, and how everyone there becomes death eaters, maybe his brothers were wrong and there were decent people in Slytherin, taking a risk he glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy looking way to smug and evil too his liking.

At the Same time whispers and odd looks started to circulate the Great hall, glancing over to his brothers, he saw worry and confused looks, as to why their little brother was not sorted into Gryffindor yet, then looked at Harry who had furrowed eyebrows, whatever that meant, Ron was not sure what was really going on himself.

Noticing his doubts on Slytherin, the sorting hat continued stating, 'you also have a great skill for chess, which proves that you have the ability to be strategical and cunning, yes over the years Slytherin would hone your skills you have from Chess and help you in the real word. Good Luck Mr. Weasley I'm sure you would do great things in "SLYTHERIN"'

Before he could stop the Sorting hat, the hat boomed out these words that would change his life. Gasps circulated the hall as the youngest Weasley was sorted into Slytherin, a feat that hasn't been accomplished in god knows how long. Realising he was still on the stool, Ron remember his Gryffindor side and walked to the Slytherin table with his head held high, at the same time his robes magically transformed to silver and green, and to his surprise the Slytherin table stated clapping, it certainly wasn't like the standing ovation that Harry received from the Gryffindor's, but all the same it lifted his spirits.

Ron sat down next to he if he remembered correctly was the one who walked up to the stool when Nott, Theo was called out. Theo had brown hair, and brown eyes to match, yet his body shape was very similar to his own, lanky and tall, and rather thin. Minutes later the last student to be sorted Blaise Zabini plopped down next to him, a dark-skinned boy who looked incredibly arrogant with his high cheekbones and head so high up it nearly reached the roof.

Taking a look at the Gryffindor table he saw his brothers in a permanent state of shock with their mouths wide open, staring at him, as if something entirely wrong just happened, Ron just gave a weak smile and turned back round to avoid their stares. And that's where it hit him, Ron was a Snake a slimy snake, he would be hated by his brothers, probably bullied by his twin brothers at every moment in Hogwarts, whereas Percy would probably just leave him and focus in more important things like homework and more homework. Harry would most likely ignore him, and any chance of friendship would be over.

The headmaster stood up and the hall went silent, giving a huge smile as a welcoming sign, he said, "welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words"

Ron inwardly groaned, at home when his father said this it usually meant a lecture or scolding his bad behaviour but to his surprise, Albus Dumbledore only pronounced to the Hall, "And here they are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you"

All of a sudden food appeared on his plate and the feast had begun. A huge grin appeared on Ron's face at the sight of the food, with plenty of different varieties of food.

"Great our Headmaster is barmy," Malfoy exclaimed to the house, which Ron agreed with, yet all the same he wouldn't let Malfoy know he was right, Malfoy continued "So Weasley, I bet you've never seen so much food in one place, this must be heaven to you" earning a few chuckles. "Shut up Malfoy," I replied back hoping this would be the end, yet he continued on trying to make him angry, "So Weasley, how did you trick the Sorting hat into being placed into such a noble house. A house which is unfitting for the likes of blood traitors"

Ron gave a glare that hopefully his mother will be proud of, and stated " if you didn't like my sorting, then take it up with that bloody hat, a hat that has been around for a 1,000 years and has the collective minds of all the founders, giving it an experience and wisdom that the Greatest of people do not have and will yearn for, most of all you. The hat put me in Slytherin because it believed I had traits that were suited to this 'noble' house, so I have much of a right to sit at this table and eat this delicious food as you do". This took most of the Slytherins by shock, especially Draco that the Weasley boy could come up with such a reply.

Breaking the silence, the girl opposite him, who had long Blond hair and blue eyes, spoke up in support of Ron, "well said, well said, we are all Slytherins and so we should not be fighting each other, lets continue this feast in a fun manner, Daphne Greengrass is the name, nice to meet you"

"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you, and thank you" he smiled warmly at her, earning a smile in return, the tension was broken, and thus Conversations and introductions were given out.

Wile Ron thought that conservations will be based on Pureblood customs and its superiority, he learned that while there were some element etched into the Slytherin purebloods, they were still just kids, and conversations were just like any a 11 year old would have, most were about what to expect at Hogwarts, and of course Quidditch, Ron got in a heated debate with Theo about Quidditch teams, with Theo snorting upon hearing Ron's favourite team. "Chudley Cannons haven't won the championship in 99 years, and going by the way they play I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't win for another 99", Ron highly offended by this outrageous accusation replied, "I have a feeling that its our year, Our seeker…"

After a lengthy debate on the future of the Chudley cannons and Quidditch the feast finished, with bellies full the 5th year Slytherin prefects, Mervyn Greengrass and Gemma Farley escorted them to the dungeons. Reaching the entrance to the common room the prefects turned around, with Mervyn saying "Congratulations on making Slytherin" then giving a smile to his sister Daphne, "this is where you will be sleeping, studying, and socialising for the next seven years. Anyone who tells a student from another house the location of the dungeons will get punished severely" Giving a strong emphasis on the word severely making many first years squirmed. Gemma carried on, "the password must not be given to anyone outside of this, unless you want to suffer the consequences. Before I give you this password, you must understand that this Common Room is a safe- haven from the other houses, where we we don't have to hide our true believes, it is a home that all of you will share and eventually bond over in many years to come. The password for the first two weeks of the term is Basilisk."

Suddenly the wall slid upwards and a room was shown beyond. Entering the common room, that Ron will spend the next seven years in, he looked around noticing the Green lamps hanging from the ceiling. In fact, there seems to be a lot of green, with the chairs, couch and windows being smothered in Green. Ron was awed at the grand nature of the Slytherin dungeons, with famous Slytherins on tapestries, which depicted the great deeds of Slytherin throughout time, Images of Slytherins slaying magical creatures were common, one made him grimace as it was of a slain unicorn and its blood being collected. Other tapestries showed Wizards fighting nobly against Muggles or stopping witch persecutions. Ron noticed a tapestry of one such witch burning with writing underneath stating," Muggles see us as abnormal and devilish creatures, they wish to hurt us, destroy us, we must unite and fight against those who would persecute us!"

The Prefects explained that the head of house Severus Snape would be along shortly, after a wait which was filled with nervous silence from the first years, Professor Snape Swept in with his cloak billowing behind him. Standing before the fireplace, he spoke up, "Welcome to, the noble house of Slytherin, I am sure you are all aware of my name and title, if for some reason you do not know, I am Severus Snape, and head of this house. You will refer to me as Professor Snape and nothing else" he stated with a firm glare at the first years, "I am also the professor of potions, and thus I expect high standards from all of you, and you will not shame me or this house with such poorly work"

"Being sorted into this house is a privilege, the qualities that Slytherins possess will help you to seek glory and fame when older. Poor behaviour is not tolerated, I expect all of you to be a shining example to the rest of the students at Hogwarts. That means I do will not tolerate those who get detentions or lose points, those who do not understand the importance of punctuality should learn it immediately, those who do not know what the word means" he said while fixing a stare at Crabbe and Goyle, "should learn it", this earned a few chuckles around the common room

Silencing everyone with a glare, Snape continued "It is late and I'm sure after such a big feast sleep is required. The prefects will escort you to the Great hall tomorrow, Good night" with that he swept out the Dungeon like a bat.

Ron entered the first year dormitory and noticed six beds with Green curtains and silver bed sheets. Unfortunately, the middle bed seemed to be reserved for Ron, with his luggage being at the end of the bed. The bed to either side was for Blaise and Draco. Great he thought, he would be sleeping next to Malfoy for 7 years.

"Well Weasley it looks like will be in for a fun 7 years, maybe we can fashion you into a proper pureblood by the end of it" Draco added with a smirk.

"maybe after 7 years you won't be such annoying git," he replied back. "alright Weasley no need to get angry with a fellow Slytherin. Good night Weasley, Good night everyone". Falling silent Ron got changed and tucked himself into his bed. Looking at the Green curtains Ron realised that there was no going back he was a Slytherin, a traitor to his family. Eventually he Drifted off to sleep, with green light and red Hair filling his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Slytherin wager

Ron woke up grudgingly in the morning to walk down to the great hall with the rest of the Slytherins, upon entering the hall, the place was nearly deserted with only a few Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs there already. After helping himself to scrambled eggs on Toasts he was interrupted from a voice from behind, "So Ron I see you have settled in well with the snakes", the snakes hissed back in return at Fred and George. Ron groaned, why did they have to start a confrontation now, especially when he was eating!

"Go away, you're not welcome at this table" a Slytherin said down the table, earning agreements from the snakes

"Well Julius Rookward, we have no intention for hanging around you slimy snakes for too long, we don't want to catch a disease" said Fred, with George adding, "yeah Fred, we might catch a disease to turn us into cowards. What we actually came for was Ron. A family emergency chat. Come on Ron let's go."

"I'm not a dog, I'm not just going to follow you because you command it. In fact, I'm staying here" I Replied with my temper rising, annoyed at the twins behaviour.

"You're going to regret that Ronniekins" retorted Fred. Both the twins left after giving their warning.

"Standing up to those meddling Gryffindor's. You might do well in Slytherin Ron." Julius said breaking the silence

Ron did not reply, solemn from the encounter, he returned to the meal and ate in silence. Until he received the timetable, and realised he had Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs. Walking to the classroom, Daphne came up and started walking next to him, "it must be tough being sorted into Slytherin, with your loyalties divided" after he didn't respond she continued, "don't worry Ron, I'll be here with you".

Feeling a surge of warmth traveling up his body, "thanks, though if you keep spouting nonsense about me a blood traitor, along with other pureblood nonsense there wont be a Friendship," Ron replied back.

"oh so you wants to be friends," she replied in a teasing manner, playing with her hair.

"yeah Friends, I'm 11, I don't intend to make political alliances with others of my age, I just want to enjoy my time at Hogwarts," he replied honestly.

"Friends it is then." She said, while holding out her hand, he grabbed it, and noticed how small her hand was, he gave her a warm smile, let go off her hand, and entered the classroom.

While Daphne went and sat next to a pug faced girl called Pansy Parkinson, Ron sat on his own, until he was joined by Theo.

Professor McGonagall started the class with a very stern talking to, "Transfiguration is a complex and dangerous branch of magic that you will learn at Hogwarts, so it will require your full attention. Anyone that messes around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then gazed at every one on the room to put her point across.

In a highly impressive display for a 1st year, she changed her desk to a pig and back again. Yet they were given the task to change a match into a needle. While Ron thought it would be easy, it wasn't by the end of the lesson, no one achieved a full transfiguration. Ron made his match slightly shiny but that was it.

The day progressed and eventually him and Theo were heading to the Hall for Dinner when Harry greeted him, "Hi Ron", he said rather shyly.

"Hi Harry, this is Theo Nott" Ron indicated with his arm, both boys gave a small nod and greeting to each other, until Harry turned to Ron and asked if they could speak alone.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you at the table Theo," the quiet boy nodded in response and left to go to the Slytherin table.

"So You're in Slytherin eh?" Harry started, knowing this to be a touchy subject.

"Yeah, I wanted to be in Gryffindor with you, but the Sorting Hat didn't really give me much of a choice," Ron admitted, earning a surprise look from Harry.

"That's a shame it would have been good if you were in Gryffindor"

"you Know Harry we can still be friends?"

Harry raised his head looking like a kid when Christmas has come early, "really?"

"Yeah, I mean there must be someplace in this massive castle that we can hang out, maybe I can teach you wizard chess."

"I would like that," harry smiled with the two boys shaking hands.

Before the day was finished Ron had to write a letter to his parents, plucking up his Gryffindor courage he started to write,

 _Hi Mum and Dad_

 _So, there's no easy way of saying this, but I got sorted into Slytherin, hopefully you're not ashamed that I got sorted into this house and not Gryffindor. The Slytherin common room is quite grand and nice even though its quite cold. The first day was fun, had transfiguration, theory of magic and astronomy, we had to change a match to a needle, all I did was make it shiny. I've already made a few friends including Harry potter whose in Gryffindor, though we still agreed to be friends._

 _Love from Ron_

After sending of that letter, Ron returned the common room, noticing Daphne playing chess with fellow first year Tracey Davies, "over here Ron, I'm about to beat Tracey. Checkmate," she said with a smirk

Tracey huffed "I wouldn't play her Ron she's pretty good, though to be fair I don't really understand the game"

"Oh I'm sure I can beat her easily," Ron said unusually confidently. Daphne raised an eyebrow, and said, "well let's see if you can back up what your mouth says."

The game started, and Ron learned that Daphne was pretty good, finding out she was taught by her grandfather, however Ron's natural ability meant that he would always win, and eventually won after only 30 minutes of the game.

Daphne was shocked "wow Ron you're amazing at this game, I bet you could beat anyone in this school," making Ron blush hard, and his ears go red. She called over her brother and next thing he knew he was playing a 5th year.

"ok I will play him" said Mervyn "but there has to be some sort of wager" he continued after I had no objections to it, "if I win, then you have to stand up in the great hall and shout 'Slytherin is the greatest house, and Gryffindor's stink. What would you want, if you win Weasley?" at this point there was a crowd of Slytherins gathering round them.

Ron looked down and saw his wand, well Charlies old wand, it looked battered with cracks in it, he desperately wanted a new one, "I would like money for a new wand, as this is my brothers old one."

Mervyn pondered on that statement for a while, "very well if you checkmate my king, I will give you 10 Galleons so you can buy a new wand. After all, I will be helping a fellow pure-blood in becoming a great Slytherin wizard," Ron nearly scowled at this, but agreed with his wager.

And so, the game begun. To his shock Mervyn was very good. The game went out for too long, most of the crowd would go of and come back, eventually Ron got the upper hand after 2 hours, he was only a few moves away from a checkmate, everyone involved in the game knew this.

Ron never felt so nervous and yet so excited, he was a few moves away from a new wand, he could not believe it, he was already thinking about what would happen when he went to Ollivanders to get his wand, and what type of wand it will be.

"knight to B6, check" Ron smirked, knowing he had him on the ropes, there was little he could do to escape.

The, out of nowhere, Mervyn got up from his seat and said "I resign" at this the game was finished and the chess pieces left the board. Ron was stunned, why did he resign? Why not just finish the game? He looked at Mervyn and so a massive smirk, looking around he saw many of his friends and fellow Slytherins grin. Something was very wrong here.

Hesitantly he asked, "so that means you'll give me 10 galleons then?"

"No Ron, the deal was that you had to checkmate my king, yet you did not do such thing. No one won, so no one gets anything," all of a sudden the Slytherin's started laughing at Mervyn's ploy. Ron never felt so embarrassed in his life, he just got conned.

With his temper rising, he shouted "where is your honour!"

Mervyn calmly replied, "first lesson as a Slytherin, there is no such thing as honour. Second lesson you must learn Ron, is to listen what you agree to, and try and find a loophole. And the most important is see the bigger picture, the game is simply not played on the chessboard, remember that, and you will do well in Slytherin." Ron simply stood there shocked and lost for words, he had been completely outplayed. Mervyn simply walked away and to his dormitory, before he left the common room he turned around and said "oh I forgot. I must congratulate you on a terrific game. You have a fine mind for strategy."

Sleep did not find him easily that night. He stayed up all night pondering what Mervyn said, so much anger boiled up inside him at what happened. He had cheated! He should have won that wager and he would have been able to get a new wand, yet Mervyn found a loophole in the wager and embarrassed him in front of all of Slytherin. Daphne try to talk to him afterwards, yet Ron not in the mood, just stormed to bed, ignoring her pleas to listen to her. He must have looked a right fool to her, being so innocent to fool into such a trap.

Maybe he could learn from Mervyn said, was he right to say there was no such thing as honour. That we should not try to be honourable, Ron tried to think what his dad would do, he reckoned he would encourage his sons to be honourable, yes Ron would listen to the greatest man he knew, not some 5th year pure-blood Slytherin who cheats a 11 year old out of a win.

Yet has sleep found him, the Words "there is no such thing as honour" repeated inside his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Lion, the Snake and the inexcusable friendship

The following days he was doing his best to ignore Daphne, not letting himself get caught in a corner by her, in fact he seemed to be avoiding quite a lot of people. Malfoy was being a pain in the arse, and kept mocking me about the chess game, with professional fake laughers Crabbe and Goyle doing great in winding him up, he was also avoiding the Twins, in case they had a prank lined up for him.

Tending to avoid the Slytherin common room, he started hanging out with Harry or Theo in the library, but after about a long 2 hours of boredom and homework, he deemed that he did enough work, and started exploring the castle.

Eventually he ran into Percy on a corridor on the 4th floor, who gave him his full support, "there is nothing wrong with being ambitious Ron. Most Slytherins go on and have a successful career in the Ministry, I'm sure if you apply yourself over your time at Hogwarts you will have a great career in the Ministry." Percy prattled on about the Ministry and its greatness, ditching Percy he went back to the common room.

Unfortunately for him, as he entered Daphne was there waiting for him, and confronted him straight away, Rolling his eyes as she approached, he angrily said," What do you want?"

"I came here to talk you, and you know exactly what about. And you're not going to try and squirm your way out of this chat," she said stomping her foot down, as if she won't allow me to pass further into the common room, and to a comfy bed beyond.

"Fine let's have this chat, you desperately desire with me, but let's do it away from everyone" She gave a big smile at his response. Ron gestured her to go out the Common room and into the corridor outside.

Once outside she went straight into a speech that seemed well rehearsed, "I, Daphne Greengrass apologize for my brother's action against you, the way he handled it was in poor taste, he should not have done it in front of all the Slytherins, in an attempt to humiliate you. However… what my brother just did was a gift to you, he gave you a valuable lesson that you should abide by. And I believe you should not let anger allow you to ignore what he had to say. If you take heed of his words, then you will start to play chess not just on the board but in real life, that's what he was telling you. And you have certainly proven yourself to have potential at being able to be manipulative and cunning, through your chess skills. Remember, you did not shame yourself in front of the Slytherins, in fact being able to play such a good game of chess as a 1st year has gained you some respect in the house, so to conclude you should be thankful for what my elder brother did," she finished, giving a smile that seemed like a trademark for her.

"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that?" Ron retorted back

"about as long as the time you've been avoiding me" as Ron didn't say anything in response she pressed for an answer on the matter, "why have you been avoiding me…Ronald," she teased.

"Don't call me that" he scowled back.

"Answer the question Ronald."

Sighing, he replied, "the reason I've been avoiding you, is because I made a right fool of myself in front of you, I thought you would laugh at me," his ears burned red in embarrassment

"Oh Ron that's so sweet. You didn't embarrass yourself at all, instead you defeated my brother a 5th year at chess, and not many people could say that," she said with her hand on her heart, looking everything like an innocent 11 year old girl. If it was even possible Ron's ears burned even redder, "thanks," he whispered.

"now let's get back to the common room before people think we've been doing something else," Ron as an 11 year old boy didn't really get what she said, so it didn't have the intended effect. Yet he followed her back and got ready for bed, as he had potions with his head of house tomorrow.

Once everyone was settled down in potions, Snape started with a roll call, but he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," she said quietly, "Harry potter. Our new…celebrity," he drawled out

Draco and his cronies sniggered. Well Professor Snape clearly doesn't like Harry.

Professor Snape gave a speech that grabbed everyone's attention, "You are here to learn the subtle science and art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Wow, he actually makes potions sound like it could be interesting, But its not exactly a noble cause like duelling, its pretty much just advanced cooking to Ron.

Before Ron could think if maybe there was more to potions than reading a list. Snape went on the offensive against Harry, giving impossible questions that no 1st year should know, unless you did advance reading. Ron was stumped on the answers even though he did some background reading on potions, during the time he seemed to be avoiding everyone. Ron confronted Harry during the class when they were getting equipment for a potion to cure boils, "Unlucky Harry, it seems like Professor Snape doesn't like you." Harry Grimaced in return, knowing he would be in for a tough time in all his potion classes.

"Do you want to Come to the library Harry?" Ron said after the lesson

"I Can't sorry, I'm meeting Hagrid," after a while of contemplation he added, "You can come and meet him as well if you want?"

"Alright then I will," he said with a cheery tone, knowing he didn't have to hang out in the library.

"What about the Library Ron?" harry said as they started walking to Hagrid's hut.

"I would rather be anywhere than the library."

Crossing the school grounds they finally made it to Hagrid's hut which clung to the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry knocked on Hagrid's, both boys heard several loud barks coming from within.

Hagrid eventually opened the door, and Ron looked up to see a giant of a man standing in. front of him, with a massive black boarhound besides him, he knew that this was not a man to get on his bad side. If truth be told, he looked rather like a savage, with unruly black hair, and long bushy beard, his unkept hair almost engulfing his face. He looked like a man who takes better care of his pets and animals than himself Ron mused, though that is not necessarily a bad thing.

Hagrid let them both inside. Once entering the room both boys smelled raw meat, and adjusting their eyeline upwards they noticed Ham and pheasants hanging from above. Steam was pouring out of a kettle on the open fire in his hut, drowning out any noise coming from outside.

"make yerselves at home," stated Hagrid who let go of Fang the boarhound who ran straight to him, and started licking his face.

"This is Ron," Harry said, while Hagrid was preparing the tea.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid glancing at his face, he looked like he was about to say something, but then his eyes went down to his robe and tie, and his black eyes looked fierce for a split second before returning to normalcy. "An' also a Slytherin, you must be the first Weasley in Slytherin for countless generations, if there's ever been a Weasley in Slytherin before you."

Great Hagrid really knew how to make someone feel better, just like his Rock cakes, that he bit into moments before.

Ron just replied the first thing that came to his mind, "Yeah, blame it on the sorting hat"

"Just member your Gryffindor side, and yer will make a fine wizard," Hagrid stated, obviously Hagrid is not the biggest fan of Slytherins.

"Cheers Hagrid," was the only thing he could come with it.

The conversation moved on to other topics, lie how our first week was, eventually Harry picked up the Daily Prophet, and was looking at it at interest.

"Hagrid! That Gringotts break in happened on my Birthday! It might've happened while we were there!" this perked up Ron's interests, something was definitely going on here, Hagrid would not meet Harrys eyes. Hagrid did not respond but instead offered another Rock cake to Harry.

With boys weighed down by the rock cakes in their pockets, Ron asked Harry what was all the business about the Gringotts break in. Harry said that Hagrid took something out of that vault earlier, "I'll let you know if anything else comes up," said Harry before going off to the Gryffindor dormitories, while Ron went down in to the dungeons.

What Harry had said to him was certainly interesting, it raised a lot of questions, where was this mysterious package? Was this what the thieves were looking for? Ron mused on these questions before heading back into the common room, where Theo nodded for him to join him by the murky green window in the common room.

"You know that Slytherins are talking about you being friends with a Gryffindor, and Harry potter no less," Theo whispered.

"Why does it matter that I hang out with Harry" Ron said back to him, not understanding why he had to bring this up.

Theo looked at him as if he was loony, "Why does it matter?" Theo repeated but his voice getting louder, "It matters a great deal. A Slytherin hanging out with a Gryffindor is inexcusable, Slytherins and Gryffindor's don't mix, ever since the feud between the founders themselves. It will do no good for your reputation in Slytherin that you start hanging out with a Lion. And Potter no less Weasley! He is not well liked in Slytherin, considering he defeated the Dark Lord who is the heir of Slytherin! If you hang out with him, you will alienate yourself in this house, and you will not be protected, if you get my meaning," Ron perfectly got his meaning, he was being threatened to not hang out with Harry. Theo kept up his rant, "You need to do everything you can to improve your status in Slytherin. Your chess game helped but you are still very low, yet considering you are a blood traitor and poor, you are lower than Crabbe and Goyle, and kneazles are smarter than they are!"

"So I'm not allowed to hang out with Harry because it will make me less popular with the Slytherins, right that is ridiculous, Harry was the first person I met at Hogwarts, I won't stop being friends with him all because I wont be 'popular' in this house, who only cares about people based on their status" luckily the common room was buzzing with activity or the whole house would have heard him.

"Ron if you want not only to survive but thrive in this house, then you must stop hanging out with him in public." Theo retorted back

"I think you're just jealous that hanging out with him instead of you," Theo looked offended at that.

"No Weasley, all I'm doing is trying to help a friend, who is too stubborn to see what's right in front of him. Also, if you start hanging out with Potter, then my father wont allow me to be friends with you, meaning I'll have to cut ties with you. And so both of us will be friendless in this house." Theo said with a dark look mangling his face.

Ron looked out of the window and into the green murky waters beyond, and not meeting his eyes, whispered, "I'm sorry Theo, I didn't know. I do not want to stop being friends with anyone. I'll figure a way round it."

"You better Weasley."

"it's Ron, not Weasley Nott", both boys laughed at the immature joke, and any tension was broken, and talk went into less serious matters, and talking about their childhood.

Ron presumed that it was all Aristocratic nonsense that Theo did as a child, but there was more to it than learning all the different ways to hold a knife and fork. Ron learned that Theo was an elder brother, with a sister called Marian 4 years below him, and from the sounds of it, very protective of his sister. He would teach her quidditch and mess around with her all the time in the house to the nuisance of his parents, unless of course they had other adults coming around, then they would be on their best behaviour. Maybe Slytherin Purebloods went so different to his lot at all, Ron mused.


End file.
